Está lloviendo
by JigokuTsuki
Summary: Está lloviendo, el cielo es gris, los olores son los mismos, agua, tierra mojada, pasto húmedo, los árboles de Sakura siendo mojados con el llanto del cielo desprendiendo esa fragancia tan peculiar del brote de cereza. Todo es igual que aquella vez, aquella primera vez que vi... Dedicado a: Usagi Mitzui, Nayru Tsugumi SinnyFiore y a Paula-nee Pareja: La que el lector desee


**Hola Mundo! Hoy estaba revisando mis documentos de la computadora para eliminar los que ya no necesitara y de casualidad me encontré este pequeño escrito que hice el año pasado para mi clase de literatura y pues quería compartírselos, este escrito no menciona nombres ni nada así que pueden imaginar a la pareja que más les guste, yaoi o normal, lo siento u_u por más que trate recuerdo que hay una parte en la cual falle poniendo el genero del protagonista el cual narra la historia así que no has espacio para el yuri aunque si ustedes quieren cambiar la palabrita esta bien ;) al fin y al cabo esta fue la finalidad del escrito, dejar a la imaginación del lector el genero de los protagonistas, en fin sin más espero lo disfruten :)**

Ojo: Este escrito se hiso con la tematica de la muerte así que es algo Angst

Está lloviendo

Está lloviendo, él cielo es gris, los olores son los mismos, agua, tierra mojada, pasto húmedo, los árboles de Sakura siendo mojados con el llanto del cielo desprendiendo esa fragancia tan peculiar del brote de cereza.

Todo es igual que aquella vez, aquella primera vez que vi tus hermosos, ojos, aquella vez que tú sonrisa me hipnotizo, que cada parte de ti se grabó en mi mente y en mi corazón con fuego, quedándose eternamente en mi alma.

Me volví adicto a ti, quería tenerte en mis brazos solo para mí, no quería que miraras a nadie más con los mismos ojos con los que me mirabas porque esos ojos solo eran míos, odiaba a toda las personas con las que tenías contacto, odiaba a todas aquellas personas que te rodeaban, las odiaba y las envidiaba porque ellas al menos tenían lo que y seguramente jamás sería capaz de obtener, tu sonrisa, tu compañía, juro por Dios que aun con una sola palabra, aun con una sola vez que me saludaras, yo hubiera muerto ahí mismo.

No sé en qué momento te volviste en una obsesión para mí, no sé en qué momento pensé siquiera en hacerte daño, mis fantasías pasaron a ser pensamientos sicópatas, mi mente paso de formular las más hermosas palabras a urdir los más siniestros planes, las dulces frases que había en mi libreta en la parte de atrás poco a poco cambiaron a ser palabras aterradoras.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que dañarte de tal manera? Yo no quería, nunca quise, eras como un tesoro, quería preservarte como tal, no quería que nada te hiciera daño, yo quería protegerte, entonces no entiendo cómo fue que ocurrió aquello.

Está lloviendo, él cielo es gris, los olores son los mismos, agua, tierra mojada, pasto húmedo árboles de Sakura siendo mojados con el llanto del cielo desprendiendo esa fragancia tan peculiar del brote de cereza el cielo llora tu muerte, tú sangre corre como pequeños lagos, escurriendo de tu rostro como si estuvieses llorando tú también.

Apenas he caído en cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer, veo una daga ensangrentada en mi mano, sí, veo que de esa arma de plata caen gotas de sangre, sí, veo tus ojos ahora vacíos, sí, veo como yaces en un mar de sangre, comprendo que te he asesinado, sí, pero no entiendo él porque.

Recuerdo, recuerdo que te había citado, recuerdo que nos vimos, pero no sé en qué momento fue en que empuñe tal arma contra ti.

La luna comienza a asomarse, y con ella el manto de estrellas, y yo sigo ahí de pie sin aun poder reaccionar, mi cuerpo se ha quedado estático, mi mente se ha quedado en blanco, no sé qué hacer, dime que debo hacer.

Contemplo una vez más tu cadáver, sí aun después de la muerte sigues igual que cuando te conocí, aún conservas ese hermoso cabello que cae por tus hombros, aun tienes esos hermosos labios, tan carnosos, tan rosados, aún sigue en ti tú escénica, aun puedo oler el perfume de rosas que desprendías siempre.

Juro que no quería hacerte daño, si puedes escucharme, perdóname, no era mi intención, no quería hacerlo, perdóname, por favor perdóname, te juro jamás fue esa mi intención, de haber sabido tal final hubiera procurado jamás haberte conocido, de haber sabido el final, hubiera procurado jamás haber existido.

Ya es de noche y la luna ya nos esta iluminando, luna, luna que nos miras, respóndeme ¿Qué fue lo que paso realmente? ¿Por qué tuve que acabar con su existencia? ¿Acaso fue un arranque de celos? Sí, sabía perfectamente que esta persona jamás sería para mí, ya me había hecho a la idea de que un ser tan perfecto como esté, un ser como ángel, jamás se podría fijar en mí, en alguien como yo, celos no podrían ser.

¿Rencor? No, como he dicho, ya me había hecho a la idea de que posiblemente nuestro destino jamás sería estar juntos, así que de cualquier manera, si su respuesta hubiera sido negativa la hubiera enfrentado como todo lo demás que hago, ignorándolo.

Miro nuevamente su rostro, hay una débil sonrisa grabada en él ¿Por qué aun cuando la muerte te ha llevado en sus misericordiosos brazos aun sonríes? ¿Es que te alegra que te haya hecho daño? ¿Es que eres feliz aun sabiendo lo que ha ocurrido?

Lo lamento, no puedo recordarlo, mi mente ha quedado en shock, dicen que cuando un hecho es resulta tan insoportable, la mente "elimina" ese recuerdo, quiero saber que ha pasado, dime que fue lo que realmente sucedió. Tomo la daga y la acerco a mi cuello, sí, estoy dispuesto a pagar mi crimen, a pagar mi pecado, y si me es posible, encontrarte más allá de la muerte y entonces volver a intentar que te fijes en mí, que aunque sea una sola vez me sonrías nuevamente….

¿Nuevamente? ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que me sonreíste? Sí, ahora viene a mí una imagen, me sonríes, o al menos eso parece, veo lágrimas en tus ojos, pero al parecer estas sonriendo, me estas sonriendo. Estamos en este lugar, debajo del árbol rosado de Sakuras, que desprenden su dulce aroma.

¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te he ofendido con mi presencia? No, algo me dice que no es por eso ¿Qué es lo que murmuran tus labios? Veo que se mueven y parecen decir algo aunque no logro escuchar eso que dicen, es como en una de esas escenas donde la protagonista le dice algo importante a su amado pero para mantener el suspenso no logras escuchar nada, solo vez que justo después de eso ella esboza una sonrisa y de sus ojos comienzan a emanar unas lágrimas, igual que tú.

¿Qué hay antes? Creo que ya casi lo he descubierto, algo me dice que con tan solo un poco más podre recordar lo que ocurrió verdaderamente, que ese algo está ahí, pero no logro adivinar que es.

Doy un bufido, estoy harto, no logro comprender la situación, nuevamente llevo la daga a mi cuello, pero algo me dice que aún no debo utilizar el arma contra mí, la lluvia ha comenzado a cesar un poco, de mis cabellos caen gotas que van formando surcos en mis mejillas, curiosamente yo no estoy triste, yo no lloro, solo sigo ahí mirándote.

Un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos, me ha parecido ver una sombra entre los árboles, seguramente ha sido un animal pequeño. Vuelvo mi rostro a ti, quiero, quiero empuñar la daga contra mí, quiero terminar con todo esto, pero no puedo, es como si una voluntad más allá de la mía me diga que no debo hacerlo, me acobardo, suelto el arma y me echó a correr asustado, perdóname por todo lo que pude haberte hecho.

Ha pasado alrededor de un mes, todos están preocupados por ti, en los pasillos dela escuela no hacen más que mencionarte, pedirle al cielo que te encuentres bien, tus padres han venido y han pedido nuestra ayuda, en más de una ocasión estuve tentado a decirles la verdad, pero nuevamente ese impulso de cobardía me lo impide, es como si cada que quisiera revelar la poca verdad que se, un cierre apareciera en mi boca y no me dejara articular palabra alguna.

Todos van de un lado a otro, como siempre, sin notar mi presencia siquiera, por eso me extraño cuando una pequeña niña vestida de blanco, al igual que su cabello me llama y me da una carta sin darme ni una sola explicación, espero a que de la hora de salir de clases para ir a mi refugio, ahí donde siempre voy cuando no quiero ver a nadie, mi lugar secreto, dentro del tronco del pino más alto y robusto de la escuela.

Enciendo un cerillo para poder alumbrarme, nuevamente ha comenzado a llover, odio tanto los días lluvioso porque me recuerdan a ti, a ti que ahora ya no estas y todo esto es por mi culpa, suspiro y sacudo mi cabeza con la esperanza de poder concentrarme en la carta, abro el sobre blanco y saco de ella una hoja roja perfumada con la esencia de las rosas, igual al tuyo, desdoblo la hoja y comienzo a leer.

_Sé que ahora mismo has de estar confundido, no temas, que no has hecho nada malo, pues después de todo fui yo quien te pidió que hicieras aquello por lo cual te arrepientes, y te lo agradezco, te agradezco…_

Ahí termina la carta, no sé exactamente que a lo que te refieres, ni siquiera sé si creer lo que dice la carta. De un salto me pongo de pie y salgo, la lluvia golpea mi cara, bañándome completamente…

Vuelve a mi mente esa escena, esta vez más nítida, estamos ambos bajo el árbol de Sakuras, tú me sonríes, me dices algo al oído, algo que quiero creer que haya sido un: "Te amo" pues estoy confundido aún.

Me amabas, si era así por qué te mate, sí, ya lo recuerdo, ese día te había encontrado debajo del árbol, estabas llorando, porque decías que nadie te amaba realmente que solo se acercaban a ti por interés, atraídos por tu belleza más no por tus sentimientos, atraídos por el interés económicos de tu familia, jamás por tú verdadera persona, yo te dije que no era verdad, que a mí me habías enamorado por la forma en que eras, siempre estabas sonriente, siempre tan optimista, de tal manera que me complementabas a la perfección, me enamore de tú persona, jamás de lo que tenías, entonces tú me dijiste esas palabras, y me pediste que empuñara esa daga contra ti, porque ya no querías más seguir en este mundo, así lo hice, tú sonreíste y luego caíste al suelo, yo te amé y siempre lo haré, por eso, por eso pienso seguirte hasta el fin de los tiempos, no pienso permitir que la muerte nos separe. Decidido camino al edificio más alto de la escuela, doy un suspiro, y comienzo a correr, antes de poder darme cuenta estoy cayendo, el viento hace revolotear mi cabellera, soy feliz, porque al caer miro tu rostro y porque sé que cuando termine de caer podre estar contigo otra vez y esta vez será para siempre, juntos eternamente, incluso más allá de la muerte como siempre debió de haber sido.

Está lloviendo, él cielo es gris, los olores son los mismos, agua, tierra mojada, pasto húmedo, los árboles de Sakura siendo mojados con el llanto del cielo desprendiendo esa fragancia tan peculiar del brote de cereza…

**¿Y que les pareció? En lo personal yo lo ame cuando lo escribí w estaba y hasta la fecha estoy orgullosa de este escrito, díganme por comentarios que les pareció y díganme que pareja imaginaron :D yo hoy que lo volví a releer me imagine Style y K2 jeje digamos que conforme avanzaba la historia la pareja cambiaba :P en fin me despido de ustedes, gracias por sus Reviews que me alegran el día :D**


End file.
